To say I love you
by KeepDreamingLily
Summary: Hermione is pregnant with her second child, Ron had just got fired from his job. How will Hermione tell Ron without him freaking out? For Taragh McCarthy's Your Goal: 34 Stories, Our Gift: 106 Reviews  Round 2  HG/RW


Disclaimer: I dont own anything to do with the Harry Potter Universe,

* * *

><p><strong>To say I Love You,<strong>

* * *

><p>I was pregnant with my second child. Ron had just gotten fired from his job. I know this news will be hard on him and on our family, we don't really have the money to support it, but I couldn't just kill the life of a child? Ron and I have always wanted a family, well I wanted one, and with Rose just turning one, the expenses are already building up. Ron didn't like the decision for me to leave work to look after little Rose, but I told him it would be fine, that we could live of his money. Ginny was the one I turned to in times like these; she always knew what to do, and how to help me.<p>

"It's alright Hermione, Ron will find another job," Ginny told me.

"But he was doing so well at Gringotts," I replied.

"Well, I did hear they had to lay off at least 30 workers, the goblins are horrible Hermione, maybe it was for the best," Ginny said.

"Yeah, he was always complaining about it there," Harry said trying to help.

"Maybe, but we just can't afford it right now," I told them. "He really needed this job," I said.

"Well, there are always jobs at the ministry on offer, maybe Harry could get him a job in the Auror office, since you are the head of it, say Harry," Ginny said turning to Harry.

"Definitely, Ron is always welcome in our department, he is qualified to do it," Harry said. I smiled at their kind gestures. Either way, whatever I did to try and help Ron would still freak out. He freaked out when I told him I was pregnant with Rose, and he will freak out now, and with all of this on top of it, he will be worse.

"Don't worry Hermione, you'll come through this, just, tell Ron about the baby and you both will work things out," Ginny told me.

"Yeah, but that's the hardest part of it all, telling Ron," I said.

"He will be happy Hermione, another child, Harry was thrilled when he found out we were having Albus and he didn't freak and now we have 2 beautiful boys and you have a beautiful baby girl that he loves so much, and he will love your next child just as much," Ginny told me.

"Thank you Ginny, I better get home, Ron will be home soon, thank you both," I told them.

"Anytime Hermione," Harry said. I went over and picked up Rose who was in the play-pen with Albus. I looked at the two. They both were so beautiful and I was blessed to have Rose as were Ginny and Harry with Albus and James.

"Goodbye," they waved as I apparated home. Ron was already at home, lying on the couch. "Ron," I called. He shot his head up and jumped off the couch.

"Hello, love," he kissed me on the cheek before diving in to hold Rose. "Hello little Rosie; did Rosie miss daddy, did she," Rose laughed as he tickled her. I smiled. Maybe Ron would take this well, after all he was a great father. He placed Rose down in her play pen then walked over to me and kissed me.

"How is the job looking going?" I asked.

"Not so good, I think I might have to get a job at the leaky caldron for awhile, Hannah owes me one anyway," He said.

"Well Harry offered to find you a job in the Auror department at the ministry," I told him.

"Well that's very kind of him but I don't want to work at the Ministry," Ron told me.

"But it may be our only choice," I said. We both looked over to little Rose playing with all her toys, most of them from George's joke shop, he was always inventing them and making us try them out on Rose, James and Albus. "Hey Ron, what about your brothers joke shop, there always so busy and maybe George needs a hand?" I said.

"That's actually not a bad idea, and he does make a far bit of money," He told me.

"Yes well about money, Rose is a far bit of money would you say," I asked.

"Yes well for all the things we need to buy her, I would say yes why?" he said.

"Well, what would you say if we were to raise two children?" I said.

"What are you trying to say Hermione?" he asked. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. He stopped and looked down for awhile, and then he looked up, no expression on his face, unable to read. "You're pregnant," he whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back. I knew he would not take this well, I just knew it; but then I looked at him and he smiled; he actually smiled. He put his arms round my waist and kissed me spinning me round in the air. "Your happy?" I said once we stopped.

"Happy? I'm thrilled, this is the best thing that's happened to me all day Hermione," Ron told me. "Are you happy, is this what you wanted?" he asked me.

"Of cause," I replied. "I was just making sure this is what you wanted, but I know that you do now," I told him.

"Hermione, I know I freaked out with Rose, but I can handle it now, and I'm going to be the best father I can be to this new child and you'll be a great mother, just like you are now with Rose," He said. I smiled. "Hermione, don't worry about things so much, everything will be fine, I'll get a job, we will get money and we will get through this, trust me," he told me.

"Okay," I said. "I trust you," I told him.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I Promise," I responded. He kissed me once more on the lips.

"I love you Hermione," he said.

"I love you Ron," I told him. And we both stood as happy as ever knowing that everything would turn out all right.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p>

This is for Round 2 of Taragh McCarthy's **Your Goal: 34 Stories, Our Gift: 106 Reviews, **my pairing being Hermione/Ron


End file.
